We Can Do This Better
by purrpickle
Summary: Sequel to You Could Do Better. A snap-shot of the morning after. One-shot, complete.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Well. This is a snapshot sequel to You Could Do Better. You don't need to have read that before you read this, but it's one of my absolutely favorite things I've ever written, so. (Though, to be perfectly honest, this bit was finished so much later than when I started it right after I posted YCDB that I'm not sure it stands up to the quality - but that's the nature of writing styles ebbing and flowing and evolving, huh? *smiles, shrugs*)

Currently, this is a one-shot, but I am not saying that is set in stone. I may get inspired some day to continue dabbling in this universe, because let's be honest: how often do I stick to that? *grins*

Anyway, here ya go~

* * *

Rachel woke up to a warm shape pressed against her side. Smelling orange spice and cinnamon and something entirely new, she tensed and opened her eyes. Curly black hair splayed over her pillow, a tan shoulder sticking out in her field of vision and the glint of golden necklace reminding her that Santana was in her bed. She smiled shyly.

Nothing had happened the night before. Well, nothing except Santana's mouth attached to hers and her hands mapping out Rachel's upper body except for her chest and over clothing. Rachel had been quite clear about that, as well as put her foot down on only doing the same back. Santana's body was amazing, and the girl seemed to think her body was as well, but Rachel really wanted their relationship to start out more normally than it had initially. _No_ matter how much her body wanted otherwise.

"Ugh, are you goin' to turn off that damn thing already?" Santana mumbled sleepily, rolling over to face Rachel to put her back to the blaring iPod alarm. Smacking her cheek into Rachel's shoulder, she grimaced and backed off a little.

Smiling at her cute annoyed expression, eyes still closed and eyebrows drawn together, Rachel rolled over herself, "You're closer."

"So?"

Rachel grinned. Who knew Santana would be so pitifully adorable in the morning? She'd expected someone much grouchier. Deciding to take pity on her, she pushed herself up to look at where her iPod was docked. "You know, I'm going to have to crawl over you," she warned.

Santana smirked. Opening her eyes for the first time, she blinked a couple of times before focusing on Rachel. "Don't think I'll mind."

That made her blush. "Well, alright then," she attempted to sound unaffected, the dark of Santana's eyes making her heart trip, "Don't say I didn't warn you if I knee something you don't want kneed."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Shifting so she was fully on her back, Santana arched an eyebrow. "Well? Sometime before my eardrums get shattered by _Break My Stride_?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but grinned again. Stretching an arm out, she glanced down to watch Santana watch her. Since the other girl had somehow commandeered the middle of the bed and not the side, Rachel realized she really _couldn_'_t _reach her iPod without at least lying across her. Licking her lips, she rose up to her hands and knees.

Pushing the rest of the blankets and comforter off of her, she shuffled closer to Santana's side, one of her knees barely brushing against the girl's arm. Leaning onto one hand, she drew in a deep breath and threw her leg over Santana's body.

Santana's hands suddenly wrapped around her hips, drawing her down. "San," she started, eyes flying to meet a shuttered dark gaze. Santana just gave her a smug look, then dropped one hand so she could prop herself up on her elbow.

Rachel let out a shuddering breath as she felt Santana's body flexing underneath her, sliding a bit so Rachel now straddled the middle of her thighs. "I thought you… Music?" She mentally winced as her voice came out soft, hesitant.

"Mmm… It's suddenly not so bad." Santana's hand trailed up her side, fingers digging in a little as she finished sitting up. Her eyes flickered down to Rachel's lips, and when she looked back up, she smiled.

"Er, wait." Rachel flushed, turning her head to look at her iPod, "I… Can… Can we brush our teeth first?"

Insistent fingertips encouraged her to move her head back, and before she could register Santana moving closer, warm lips had already settled over hers. Rachel froze, then relaxed, letting more of her weight settle onto Santana's thighs. Early morning kisses weren't so bad, she thought, melting into the cheerleader. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pushing their bodies closer together.

Humming in the back of her throat, Santana mimicked the embrace. As her lips brushed over Rachel's, slightly increasing the pressure, her hands settled on the curve of her lower back. "Open your mouth," she murmured, slipping her tongue below Rachel's lower lip and sucking it into her mouth.

Santana's teeth played along her lip, heat exploded in the pit of her stomach, and Rachel had to pull back. Heart pounding and feeling a little light headed, she raised one hand to rest on Santana's sternum. "Uhm, w-wait. Santana, please wait."

From where she was already moving back in to kiss Rachel again, Santana paused. Eyes lidded, her gaze swept over Rachel's face. "What?"

Swallowing and flushing in embarrassment, Rachel quickly finished her original move of crawling over Santana, the other girl allowing her to go with only a token tensing of her arms. Slapping her alarm off, she was almost afraid Santana could hear her heart.

"Berry?" A strain of annoyance was starting to twine through Santana's words, and Rachel took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around herself. "Berry, are you freaking out on me?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Jesus, you _are _freaking out on me!" Pushing herself up from the covers, shoving them down and pulling herself off Rachel's bed, Santana stalked around to the other side to come to a stop in front of her. "Come here." She snapped her fingers.

Rachel started. "I am not a _dog_."

"I never said you were." Rolling her eyes, Santana paused for a second, finally moving. Wrapping her palm around Rachel's forearm, she pressed forward, sliding her leg back onto the bed. Not stopping pushing, ignoring Rachel's protestations, Santana only let up when Rachel's back hit the mattress. Leaning over her, dark hair tumbling down around her, Santana frowned. "Well?"

"I…" Feeling trapped, surrounded, and lightheaded at the expression on Santana's face, Rachel pushed lightly at Santana's side, "I can't think when you're this close."

Santana groaned, laughing darkly, dropping her head and sitting back. "Tell me," she met Rachel's eyes, propping her chin on her hand with her elbow on her knee, "What are you freaking out _about_?"

Slowly sitting up, arranging herself into a crossed legs position, Rachel could practically _feel _Santana's tenuous patience. "I'm… I'm not really freaking _out_," she tried to protest, blushing as she took in Santana's sleep-mussed appearance; it wasn't fair that the girl could still look so beautiful. "This is just… Real."

"Uhm… Yeah."

"And you're still here." Rachel waved her hand at Santana, "And, just…" She sighed, dropping her shoulders, looking away. Her heart thudded solidly into the bottom of her chest. "I'm waiting for you to come to your senses and leave."

"…And treat you like shit come Monday, right?" Santana's hand suddenly touched her arm, trailing up to her shoulder, where she curled her fingers into the fabric of Rachel's pajama top, yanking Rachel into her. "Dammit, Berry," she whispered roughly, locking her arms around Rachel's body, hiding her chin into Rachel's neck, resting on her shoulder, "You're doubting so much it's making _me_ doubt, too."

Still unsettled by the sudden movement, it took Rachel a couple of seconds to realize that the second racing heartbeat against her chest wasn't just a weird echo. "…Oh," she murmured, slowly wrapping her arms around Santana as well.

Santana was warm and strong, solid… And somewhere deep inside of her, just as terrified as Rachel was.

"Oh," Rachel repeated, shivering as Santana's lips started softly kissing her neck, sliding her hands up Santana's back, "Against my better judgment, I guess we have another day to figure this out."

"Yeah, good," Santana agreed, kissing up to Rachel's mouth, shifting to completely cover Rachel's lips with her own, pressing into her hungrily and firmly, "Mmm… God, your lips are _amazing_."

Whimpering, digging her fingers into Santana's shoulder blades, Rachel couldn't have told Santana she felt the same way about her even if she wanted to – she had already let her mind get far, far, deliciously distracted with self preservation, away.


End file.
